


Luffy’s Smart Teeth

by N_B_E_L



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Marriage, Modern AU, Multi, Romance, Wedding, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_B_E_L/pseuds/N_B_E_L
Summary: Law woke up to the sound of his alarm and felt the familiar weight and the familiar puddle of drool on his chest.He quickly grabbed a few tissues from the night stand and wiped his chest and Luffy's stupid smiley mouth that was hanging wide open."Luffy, get up" Law shook the boy on top of him."Nnn, five more minutes?" He asked sleepily."No, today you have your appointment, remember?" Law kept shaking him."For what~" Luffy grumbled into Laws chest."Luffy, you fucking idiot" Law sighed "I told you a million times"Basically a bunch of fluff for these fools who are living a happy life, no angst for these guys in this one.





	Luffy’s Smart Teeth

Law woke up to the sound of his alarm and felt the familiar weight and the familiar puddle of drool on his chest. 

He quickly grabbed a few tissues from the night stand and wiped his chest and Luffy's stupid smiley mouth that was hanging wide open. 

"Luffy, get up" Law shook the boy on top of him.

"Nnn, five more minutes?" He asked sleepily.

"No, today you have your appointment, remember?" Law kept shaking him.

"For what~" Luffy grumbled into Laws chest.

"Luffy, you fucking idiot" Law sighed "I told you a million times"

Law sat up, and Luffy was now straddling him, head resting on Laws shoulder.

"Can we skip?" Luffy yawned.

"No, now get up" Law pushed Luffy off and the boy flopped onto the bed, not even making an effort to get up.

"I'm making breakfast" 

Luffy shot up as if he hadn't just been sleeping like the dead.

"I'm getting ready!" He shouted as he ran to the bathroom. 

Law slid out of bed and stretched a bit. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black and white boxers.

Law than followed Luffy into the bathroom.

The boy had already started showering as fast as he could. Law could hear the fast splashes and pitter patters of water against the curtain. 

"Is that you, Torao?" Luffy called out, not peeking out.

"No, it's the ghost in our cabinet" 

"Woah! We have a ghost in our house! That's so cool! You sound like Torao!" Luffy said believing it.

Sometimes Law was astounded how dumb Luffy was.

"Luffy, don't come out of the shower to see if it's a real ghost" Law warned.

"It was you all along!" Luffy shouted from the shower as Law brushed his teeth.

Law quickly rubbed his temples, he didn't want a headache so soon, he hadn't even had one cup of coffee yet.

Luffy started singing some childish song while he grabbed a towel off the rack, and Law was now combing his hair.

"Are you taking a shower?" Luffy asked "Ya could've just took one with me"

"No, I took one last night, and you would distract the fuck outta me" Law pointed out "Come here and I'll dry your hair"

Law plugged in the blow dryer, and started ruffling Luffy's hair while the hot air hit it.

"It feels funny" Luffy laughed.

"Hold still" Law grabbed a brush and tried to tame Luffy's bed head.

Luffy started talking about the movie they were going to watch tonight and Law hummed, listening.

"It's gonna be great! Robin always gives the best suggestions for movies, and her and Franky watched this one" Luffy stated while they walked out of the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me" Law shrugged, he opened the closet and grabbed a pair of black and white adidas pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt which he would roll up half way. 

"Oh! Should I wear my new overalls?" Luffy said as he snatched them from the closet, towel falling to the floor.

They had just bought them last week since Luffy's clothes kept getting ripped up or dirty beyond cleaning. Law thought he looked absolutely adorable in them when he had tried it on at the store, and bought them for him.

"Yeah, wear something comfortable under it, you're gonna be sitting on your ass for a while" Law said as he pulled out a red hoodie "Here"

Luffy took it, and put it on. He than grabbed the over all's and shimmied into them. Law was also putting his clothes on, and checked in the mirror to see if anything was out of place.

"I can't get them" Luffy whined as he struggled with the buckles.

Law quickly snapped them on and Luffy skipped out of the room, downstairs, to the living room (which was by the kitchen). Law came down after making the bed and picking up their towels and hanging them to dry.

"Food! Food! Food!" Luffy chanted.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I'll start making it" Law headed straight to the kitchen, it was a pain to feed this fat ass everyday, but he had learned from the best, Sanji.

Luffy was watching the kids cartoon channel while Law cooked eggs. He put some slices of bread in the toaster (Luffy liked it, but he himself despised it). He than started cutting some vegetable to add in to the eggs, and put some ready made hash browns in the oven.

"Mmm, it smells so good" Luffy sniffed from the living room "I'm so hungry"

A huge growl was heard coming from the living room.

"You ate so much at Sanji's yesterday, you'd think you couldn't eat for another year" Law said.

"No way! A year! I would never do that! I'd probably cry if I couldn't eat meat for a year" Luffy said shocked.

"That reminds me, I'll make some sausage, too" Law quickly placed some sausages from the fridge onto the pan and started to cook them. 

Law was pampering the poor boy before his surgery, he wasn't gonna he eating food like this for a while after.

About 20 minutes passed and Luffy had lugged his way to the kitchen. While Law waited for the food to cook, he drank about three cups of coffee, he was seriously going to need it. 

"Torao..." he panted "Hungry..."

"It's ready" Law places the food on the table and took a seat at the table.

Luffy leaped into a seat and started stuffing himself.

"Sho-goof!" Luffy tried to speak with his mouth full and failed spraying the food in front of him with chewed up food.

"Idiot, don't talk with food in your mouth" Law scolded.

Luffy grinned and gave a half assed apology, than went back to stuffing his face.

"Owwww!" Luffy exclaimed as he dropped his spoon and put a hand over his cheek.

"Luffy, you have to be careful, you know your wisdom teeth are in pain" Law sighed "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Ohh, right! I'm getting out my smart teeth, today" Luffy recalled.

"Only smart thing in your body" 

"Hey!" Luffy protested, and went back to stuffing his face but more carefully.

Law examined Luffy's face and realized his cheeks were even more swollen and red than the night before.

When they had finished Law had gathered up the plates and piled them up in the sink. He'd do them when they got home.

"So, now we brush our teeth and we go" Law headed upstairs and Luffy bolted.

They both quickly brushed their teeth and headed back downstairs and put their shoes on.

Luffy skipped to the car, Ferrari F60 America, a beauty of a car. Law was a respected surgeon and recognized by the pubic for his skills, he did surgery on loads of famous and important people due to having a very high success rate. He had spare money, and could afford nice things. Though Luffy's stomach did put a pretty hole in his wallet.

Luffy sat in the passenger seat and started bouncing around. He quickly pressed the radio's switch and jammed to the song that was on.

Law got in and started backing out of their parking lot, he was sort of tired today. 

Luffy was chattering on and on while Law listened and focused on the road. He did a quick time check and saw that they were doing just fine time wise.

"We're gonna be there just in time" Law mumbled satisfied.

"Hey! How does it feel getting your smart teeth out?" Luffy asked.

"I never got mine out, but I heard it won't be too bad" Law lied, the first part was true, but the second part wasn't. 

He had done a bit of research and found that it was hard to eat hard foods and only soft foods were allowed. Luffy would have had a heart attack and ran away from the appointment if he knew.

Luffy kept talking about how he thought it would feel and than got distracted by a dog playing at the dog park.

"We should get a dog" Luffy crossed his arms attempting to make a serious face.

"No"

"But, why?~" Luffy whined "What about a cat?"

"No"

"An iguana?" 

"No, Luffy, we aren't getting a pet" Law said in a that’s final voice.

"Aww, but everyone has a pet. Sanji and Zoro have their two cats, Samu and Rai. Franky and Robin have their dog, Cola. Even Nami and Vivi have one, and Nami hates pets, they have Carue, the bird!" Luffy complained.

"Luffy, I already have trouble taking care of you, I can't take care of another animal in the house" Law said wearily.

"Don't worry" Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a thumbs up "I'll take care of him"

Law snorted "Take care of yourself first, and than we'll see"

"So, there's a chance" Luffy said hopefully, raising his eyebrows.

Law shook his head and just gave it to him "If you can do it, sure"

"We're getting a pet!" Luffy shouted "Yay! Let's get like 3 or 18!"

Law rolled his eyes and turned right at the dental building. He parked, and they took off their seatbelts.

Law and Luffy walked into the dental clinic and went to the front desk.

"Hi, we're here for my husband, Luffy's, appointment. He's having his wisdom teeth taken out today" Law said.

"That's me! I'm Luffy" the boy waved his ringed fingered hand at the woman.

She tapped a few things on her computer and asked Law a few questions.

She smiled kindly "Ok, looks like they'll be with you in 10 minutes"

Luffy bounced over to the waiting room and took a seat on the cushiony chairs. Law sat beside him and grabbed a magazine. 

Luffy than spotted a bunch of toys in the corner and other little kids playing, and bolted towards them, instantly making friends with them.

Law smiled to himself and continued to read the magazine, contently. Luffy was an absolute angel even if he was a pain in the ass sometimes.

Ten minutes went by in a flash and a woman smiled at Law.

"Trafalgar Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Luffy, it's time to go" Law called him over.

"Aww, can't I play a little longer? These guys are a blast! They taught me how to play thumb wars with three people" Luffy held up four fingers.

"Idiot, that's four fingers" Law snickered and walked over to him "and no"

He grabbed his hand and Luffy waved to the younger kids who waved back.

"And they were fun" Luffy pouted, crossing his arms after he let go of Laws hand.

"Don't be a brat" Law rolled his eyes as they walked towards the woman holding a clipboard.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys! I'm Ashley, and I'm going to be apart of your wisdom teeth removal" she led them down a hallway after shaking both of their hands.

"Why do I have to take my smart teeth out?" Luffy asked suspiciously "Torao may be on board with this, but I'm not, you better not be trying to steal them or I’ll knock out yours"

“Luffy!” Law scolded.

“What?” Luffy said still eyeing the women.

“He’s sorry, he’s just nervous” Law tried to cover up.

The woman looked at Luffy for a second and gave Law a look which he returned with a just go with it look.

"We aren’t trying to steal your teeth, they need to be taken out because as we evolve our mouths become smaller, so when they grow in we have no space, like right now, you feel pain, right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Luffy said slowly still suspicious.

"That's because you have no space and your mouth and jaw are starting to cry out for help" she said.

"They're crying?!" Luffy frowned, upset at the thought of someone being upset.

"Luffy, they're not actually crying" Law sighed, the woman probably Luffy had a few screws loose.

"Don't worry, I'll save you guys" Luffy whispered.

The nurse smiled and Law shook his head. He should have taken triple the amounts of caffeine he had this morning.

Luffy was sat down on the chair and Ashley attempted to explain the surgery to the both of them. She lost Luffy after the first two sentences, but Law listened intently.

"And, that's about it" she clapped her hands together.

Luffy was now snapping and unsnapping the buckles on his overalls.

"Ok, I'm going to get you to lay down and we're going to use some anesthesia on you to make you sleepy and not feel any pain while getting the surgery"

Luffy looked over at Law who nodded, than laid down and relaxed.

"I'm gonna have to leave, now. So, behave" Law said.

"I don't want you to leave, though" Luffy frowned again "This surgery is dumb, my smart teeth wanna stay with me"

Law chuckled "Don't worry, you wouldn't even be awake if I was with you"

"But, I would be able to tell you were here" Luffy corrected.

Law smiled and grabbed a blanket from Luffy's backpack that he had packed.

"It's a bit chilly in here and there's a study that says you'll feel less stressed if you have a nice and warm blanket"

Law covered Luffy with the blanket and tucked him into it. He than grabbed a pair of wireless headphones from Luffy's backpack and connected them to the younger ones phone.

He put them over the boys head "I'll see you when your surgery is done"

He bent down and gave Luffy a kiss on his forehead to which Luffy replied with grabbing Laws shirt and kissing him on the lips.

"See ya, Torao!" he beamed.

Even after the three millionth time Law could never get used to it and became flustered. What did he do to deserve this pain in the ass angel?

"Right this way, sir" one of the dentists led him to the waiting room.

———————————————————————————

The nurse came over nervously to Law.

"We've finished Luffy's surgery successfully" she bit her lip.

"Is there something wrong?" Law asked becoming slightly worried.

"The anesthesia is making him a bit... wild" she motioned for him to follow her and they walked down the hallway in a hurry.

Law had guessed this would happen.

"Where am I!" Luffy cried out for the rooms next to him to hear.

Law walked into to saw a disheveled Luffy flailing around stupidly since he couldn't properly move.

"Help! They're taking away my teeth! They're torturers and stealers!" He cried out again “HELP! THEY’RE EVIL TOOTH FAIRIES IN DISGUISE!”

Law bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Sir, he's disturbing the other patients" she said worried.

"Don't worry, I'll calm him down" Law sighed, trying to think of ways to calm the boy.

Law sat beside Luffy who was shaking the whole damn chair.

"Luffy" Law said softly, the way he talked to his patients after their surgeries.

Luffy looked at Law and his jaw dropped mid yelling, as his jaw dropped Luffy's gauze fell out.

"You’re a beautiful evil tooth fairy" Luffy's eyes shone.

Law's sides were about to split, but he had to hold it in. It seemed like Luffy didn't know who he was.

"Hey, what's your name, my name's Luffy" he said as the dentist attempted to put the gauze back in.

"My name's Law, and no one is an evil tooth fairy they’re dentists" 

Law quickly pulled out his phone and started recording, Luffy would be dying to see this later.

"Law, that's a cool name, like from that show Law and Order, my friend Sanji loves that show" Luffy said with a voice not even close to an indoor voice.

"That's nice, but can we quiet it down a little" Law whispered "there are people who need quiet, they're very tired"

"Ok" Luffy said with a lower voice, but still kind of loud, but the nurses gave a thumbs up saying it was ok.

"Anyways, are you dating anyone?" Luffy asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Law chuckled "I'm married" he held up his ring fingered hand for Luffy to see.

He frowned and was clearly upset by this revelation.

"No, that's not fair, hey, divorce them and marry me, I'm much better, and I love you this much and I only just met you" Luffy stretches out his hands lazily due to the anesthesia.

"I also have muscles, the gang always tells me that's a plus" Luffy patted his stomach and arms.

"That's it! I can't wait! I'm gonna propose, right now" Luffy tried to get up off the chair and fell on to the floor.

Law snorted and helped Luffy back on to the chair. 

"Stay still" Law laughed.

"The floor doesn't want me to get married to you" he cried out "Am I always going to be alone?!" Luffy started tearing up.

Just a second ago he was confident enough to propose to a 'stranger' and now he's about to cry, Law thought.

"Sanji has Zoro, Robin has Franky, Nami had Vivi, maybe I can be with Usopp? Oh wait, he has Kaya" he started crying.

Law was grinning and now rubbing Luffy's hand comfortingly. He wiped away Luffy's tears since the boy couldn't do it himself. Luffy's face was already swollen, and he looked like a chipmunk.

"Do you think I'm gonna be alone?" He asked sniffing, eyes open wide.

"No, Luffy, look at your hands" Law snickered.

Luffy looked down at his hands "A ring? Where's that from?" 

Law held up his own ring finger and put them beside each other.

"Wait that means..." Luffy looked like he was thinking hard "We have the same ring, I bought a ring that's identical to yours"

The boys face lit up "That's fate, it's a sign, Law, now ya gotta marry me"

"No, Luffy, wrong" Law laughed, how could he be so dumb "I bought you this ring, we're already married"

Luffy's eyes widened.

"No way!" He shouted so loudly four dentists came rushing in.

"We gotta have a party! I'm inviting everyone! Oh! Just imagine! It'll be so fun! Hey! Can we have a chocolate fountain and loads of meat!" Luffy shouted as workers came in to hold him down and quiet him down.

Law would've helped, but he was laughing too hard.

"Luffy, I hate to break it to you, but are wedding's already over, you're two years late" Law wheezed, clutching his sides.

Luffy stopped.

"I missed it" he whimpered.

"No, you were there" Law wiped the corner of his eyes.

"I don't remember it though" Luffy looked like he was going to cry.

"I have an idea, how about we have another wedding" he saw Luffy's face light up "but only if your quiet and be a good patient"

"Deal!" Luffy smiled.

The dentists watching were all smiling at the adorable scene unfolding before them, even if Luffy was disturbing the rest of the building, and the ones across the street.

The dentist told Law about the procedures after the surgery and the information he needed while Luffy chatted with one of the other dentists about his 'wedding'.

"This usually doesn't happen" the dentist assured "Luffy was one of our worse patients after using anesthesia"

"He's like this 24/7, I'm used to it" Law said with a dead tone.

The nurse smiled, respecting the fact that he had the power and drive to deal with Luffy. 

"He should be good to go, now" the dentist clapped her hands and handed Law a pamphlet.

"I'M GOING, WOOOO HOOOO!" Luffy shouted for the whole world to hear as he squirmed out of his seat to get up. The dentists in the room jumped and five rushed to the door to see what was going on.

He was still wobbly and clearly not sturdy on his feet.

"Luffy, sit back down, I'll carry you to the car" 

“I ain’t no pussy” Luffy spat out.

As soon as he said this he smashed into a cart full of the dentists tools and crashes down with them.

“Never mind” Luffy laughed, he than began to wiggle in the tools “I’m swimming!”

Law led him back to the seat safely and the dentists picked up the tools off the floor.

Law quickly folded the blanket and placed the pamphlet in Luffy's backpack.

"Now, slowly get onto my back" Law lowered himself to Luffy's seats level and the boy wasted no time hopping on to him.

He wrapped his arms around Law's neck and Law held the boys thighs up with his arms.

He grabbed the backpack in one hand and walked out saying good bye, thank you, and sorry to the dentists.

They walked down the hallway and Luffy was bouncing around.

"Luffy, stop fucking moving or I'll drop you" Law hissed.

"Go faster, Law, faster"

It was rare for Luffy to say Law, the only time he said it was during sex, but right now it was in broad day light. Law thought it was refreshing not to be called that stupid nick name.

Law and Luffy waved at the receptionist, and they made their way outside.

Law unlocked his car and opened the door for Luffy. He put Luffy down carefully, and closed the door. He hopped in right after and backed out of his parking spot.

"Luffy, we're gonna go get some ice cream. What flavors do you want?" Law asked "Name seven"

"Chocolate, chocolate chip mint, vanilla, strawberry, Oreo, peanut butter cookie dough, and uhhh, french vanilla" Luffy listed.

They drove to the grocery store near their place.

"Ok, I'm gonna hop out of the car, and grab it. I want you to stay here in the car", but of course Luffy has already started tearing up.

"Y-you're leaving me" he started sniffling.

"No, no, I'm coming back right after I get it" 

Law than had a thought, Luffy was out of his mind right now, what would he do to his precious car while he was away.

"You know what?" Law unbuckled his seatbelt and Luffy's "You can come down, too"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

Law helped Luffy out of the car, but the boy was walking better than before. They walked into the grocery store and Law decided to get the big cart.

"Law?"

Law was busy reading the flyers to see what was on sale.

"Mmm?"

"I'm gonna sit in the cart, ok?" Luffy said as he hopped in.

"Mmm" Luffy usually did this when they went grocery shopping, it was normal.

Law passed the flyer to Luffy, who was now sitting cross cross in the cart, and started pushing the cart inside.

"Ok, I gotta buy a few things before we go get the ice cream"

Law walked down the aisles and grabbed a few things off the shelves, and threw them in beside Luffy who was stacking cans of soup while talking to the soup cans.

"Let's get lots of meat!" Luffy pointed.

"Maybe next time, we still have lots at home" Luffy wasn't going to be eating much of that for a while anyways.

"Fine" Luffy huffed, crossing his arms while pushing out his bottom lip.

"I'm done, so let's go get the ice cream" Law suggested.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted, while shaking the whole cart. 

Luffy was now grabbing a bunch of tubs of ice cream out of the freezers. 

"Luffy, that's more than seven" Law raised an eyebrow.

"Please!" Luffy pleaded as he held five more tubs in his arms.

Luffy would be eating this for a while, Law thought.

"All right, but not over 30" Law thought about it a bit more, the boy had a huge appetite and would probably be eating a tub a second.

"Actually, grab enough to last you for a week" Law ordered.

Luffy's eyes shined and he grabbed about twenty more in a second.

They had 50 tubs of ice cream all different flavors. Law than grabbed a 50 pack of Freezies and a 50 pack of popsicles.

"Is this how we go shopping all the time?" Luffy asked happily.

"Only when you're here" Law sighed.

They went to the next available cash register and rang up their things. The man at the cash register seemed a bit confused with all the ice cream, freezies, popsicles, soup, and boxes of Jell-O they were buying. 

"That'll be 530.43$" the man said a bit shocked, the people behind looked at the couple weirdly.

"Credit" Law said reluctantly, this is one of the things you don't get used to when living with Luffy.

Law pulled out his wallet and grabbed his credit card. He tapped his card on the machine and grabbed the receipt. 

"Have a good day" the man said.

Law grunted in reply and pushed the cart out of the store.

He quickly opened the trunk and put all the groceries in. Luffy had gotten out and sat at the front. 

"This is fun! Being married to you is great!" Luffy grinned.

Law put the cart back and they were back on the road.

Luffy was talking about the wedding they would be having and than asked "What was our first one like?"

"Our first one, huh?" Law scratched his beard.

"Let's see" Law started "Basically, you said we would have the wedding at a meat shop-"

"That's a great idea!" Luffy cut Law off.

"And, than Nami beat the shit out of you for even suggesting it" Law continued.

"Oh"

"So, than we decided to do it on a rented cruise" Law said "and we ended up having our wedding on the sea"

"Woah! On the sea! That sounds perfect!" Luffy perked up "But not as good as the meat idea"

"Anyways, we did get a few things you wanted like that chocolate fountain and an all you can eat meat buffet. The food there was all made by Sanji"

Luffy's stomach grumbled "I'm hungry just thinking about it"

"Yeah, and you were wearing a huge white wedding dress, cuz you thought you looked like a snowman" Law recalled "You were jumping around left and right in that thing"

Luffy smiled, he seemed to be enjoying the story.

Law continued "When you were supposed to walk elegantly down the aisle, you were sprinting full speed and jumped into my arms"

Luffy laughed "Thats sounds so fun"

"After that, we had a huge party on the first day, it was pretty crazy" Law said "The cruise was huge, and the wedding lasted for a week, non-stop partying, about 3000 people were there"

"WOAH! NO WAY" Luffy shouted excitedly "WE DID ALL THAT!"

"Mhmm, it was really fun" Law remembered and smiled to himself, that was the best time of his life "We had this huge room to ourselves, it was underwater, so we could see the fishes swimming by"

"AWESOME~!" Luffy seemed to be getting jealous of the past Luffy.

"We also had a bunch of crazy things on the boat like jet skis, parachutes. We did fireworks, Usopp almost exploded himself. We also had water guns and paintball guns, on the second day we had that all out battle. There was a casino, too, we won a bunch when we went betting on our fourth night. Oh! How could I forget about the helicopter" Law said.

"A HELICOPTER! I WISH I WAS THERE!" Luffy cried out.

"You were, you just don't remember right now" Law said.

Luffy frowned "Damnit, we have to top our last wedding" 

"By the end of the week, everyone was knocked out for two days at their places" Law laughed, they had gotten so many calls from people telling them how crazy their wedding had been.

Law had pulled into a McDonalds drive thru.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" The voice said from the box.

"Hey, can I get a large strawberry lemonade, chocolate shake, strawberry shake, strawberry mango orange smoothie, and a large fries" Law ordered.

"Is that all for today?"

"Yeah"

They drove to the window and the woman handed them a tray with the four drinks and the fries.

"Now, we're going home" Law said.

He looked over at Luffy who was now slurping all four drinks at the same time with the four straws. Law munched on his fries and Luffy seemed to be getting a bit tired, and dozed off a little.

When they had made it back to their place, Luffy was sleeping like a baby. Law picked up Luffy bridal style and carried him into the house.

He had laid him down upstairs in their bed room, and brought in the rest of the groceries. After Law, had gotten dressed in more comfortable clothes and washed up a little, he washed the dishes and made a pot of soup enough for five people. 

His phone started to ring. Law dried his hands off, and answered it.

"Hey Zoro"

"Hey, how's Luffy doing?" He asked.

"Caused a bit of a ruckus at the dentist, but he's seemed to calmed down and went to sleep an hour ago"

Zoro snickered "Of course he caused trouble"

"I'll send you the video"

They ended up chatting on the phone for awhile. Law and Zoro got along surprisingly well considering both of them were pretty reserved.

"MOSS HEAD, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DINNERS READY" Law heard from Zoro's side.

"Sorry, gotta go, the shitty cook's calling"

"Nah, it's cool, I gotta wake up Luffy, anyways"

They both said their good byes and hung up.

Law went upstairs and shook Luffy.

"Wake up, it's dinner time"

"Nnn, Torao?" He woke up a little tired "Ow! My face hurts"

"Don't touch it" Law said "Come down and have something to eat" 

The boy groggily got up and followed Law downstairs. Law put the soup on the table and filled Luffy's bowl up.

"Only soup?" Luffy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, you can't eat anything hard, it'll hurt and cause bleeding" Law explained.

"No meat?"

"No meat" Law confirmed.

Luffy let out a cry of pain, and slurped his soup sadly "All cuz I let them take my smart teeth, I should've never done it"

He sulked as he ate more soup, and Law sat beside him making sure he didn't sneak away and try to eat something hard.

"Cheer up" Law rubbed his back "We have lots of other stuff like ice cream and Jell-O"

Luffy looked up looking a little more happy "I guess"

After Luffy finished they went to the living room. Law gave him a tub of Peanut Butter Cookie Dough ice cream to distract him from meat. 

"Now, are we gonna watch that movie or what?"

"Yeah!" Luffy beamed.

It was a tiring day, but cuddling with Luffy under a blanket while watching a movie was definitely the best way to end it.


End file.
